


Royal wedding

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Weddings, royals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon and Sansa's wedding day





	Royal wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Separating a couple of older drabbles from my ficlet collection

Jon is surprised at how relaxed he feels entering the Sept with Aegon by his side. They walk down the long aisle, flanked by two walls of smiling faces as the buzz of voices fills the Sept, until they are greeted by the High Septon.

They'll have to wait at least twenty more minutes until Sansa arrives. It's finally happening, today he is marrying the girl of his dreams. He can't believe it's only been two years since they met on a blind date, set up by Lady Margaery Tyrell.

He glances at the front row, where the woman in question is offering him a huge grin and a thumbs-up. He's always liked Margaery's respectful disregard for protocol. She became part of the royal family's inner circle about three years ago, due to Lady Olenna's and King Rhaegar's plans to marry her to Aegon. Those plans fell through when they discovered he only had eyes for her brother Loras.

As the last guests and their family members shuffle to their seats, Jon starts to appreciate his brother's talent for small talk. Usually it annoys him, but now it's distracting him from his increasing nerves.

Rhaenys strides in with her husband Dickon — Visenya and Nymeria aren't with them, they're Sansa's flower girls today — and she winks at him, mouthing: "Good luck, little brother!"

All the guests rise and then the moment is there. Sansa glides in on her father's arm, looking like an angel. Her gown is simple and elegant, the skirt only lightly billowing around her legs as she's coming closer. Her face is covered, but he can spy a glimpse of red underneath her veil. 

Ned places Sansa's hand in Jon's, patting it one last time before retreating to his seat, and Jon gulps at the vision before him. Her hair is pinned up in soft braids, her face is glowing and he swears he could drown in those eyes. 

"You look radiant," he whispers, and her answering smile almost knocks him off his feet.

The ceremony passes in a blur. He says all the right words at all the right times, but all he's aware of is the squeeze of her fingers and the only thing he sees is her face.

It's only when the Septon has pronounced them "one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever" that he starts regaining his senses. He can't believe it. As of now, Sansa is his wife.

The guests start leaving the Sept and Visenya approaches them to hand Sansa her bouquet. Jon's eyes are drawn to the conspicuous icy blue.

"Winter roses?'" he murmurs.

Sansa glances at him, offering him a cautious smile. "They were your mother's favourites."

She squeezes his hand and he squeezes hers back, his heart overflowing with even more love for this amazing woman. 


End file.
